Supergirl
You may be looking for Power Girl (Earth-Two, JSA Member). flight!As seen in Super Friends # 37.|left]] As seen in an Underoos commercial.|left]] Supergirl is the superhero cousin of Superman. __TOC__ Background Information on the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Kara Zor-El was the last survivor of Argo City of the planet Krypton, which had survived the explosion of the planet and had drifted through space. When the inhabitants of the colony are slain by Kryptonite, Kara is sent to Earth by her father Zor-El to be raised by her cousin Kal-El, known as Superman. Fearing that she might not be recognized by Superman, Kara's parents provide a costume based on the Man of Steel's own. On Earth, Kara acquires super-powers identical to Superman's and adopts the secret identity of Linda Lee, an orphan at Midvale Orphanage. She conceals her blonde hair beneath a brunette wig and functions as Supergirl only in secret, at Superman's request, until she can gain (in his opinion) sufficient control of her powers. After being adopted by Fred and Edna Danvers, Superman decides his cousin is ready to begin operating openly as Supergirl. In her secret identity, Linda attends Midvale High School as Linda Lee Danvers. In later years, after graduating from Stanhope College, she changes careers several times, holding jobs in student counseling, news reporting, and acting in a TV soap opera titled Secret Hearts. She also attends college in Chicago.In the year 1985,Supergirl went on a mission to save Earth,and gave her life to save it. Continuity from SuperFriends Comic Book Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities *'Kryptonian Physiology' *'Energy Absorption': Thanks to Earth's yellow Sun and weak gravity Supergirl posses the following powers: * Super Strength * Invulnerability * Flight * Super Speed * Heightened senses * Various vision based powers ** X-ray vision ** Heat-vision ** Telescopic vision ** Microscopic vision * Superbreath As seen in an Underoos commercial.]] Weaknesses * Although Supergirl is invulnerable to nearly everything, under the yellow Sun, Kryptonite is the one substance that can destroy her. ** '''Green Kryptonite: renders Supergirl physically weak and painfully ill. ** Red Kryptonite: has effects on Supergirl that are unpredictable. ** Blue Kryptonite: has a strange healing effect ** Gold Kryptonite: is capable of removing a Kryptonian's super powers permanently. * Magic: Many forms of magic can also hurt Supergirl, since those forms of magic are as powerful or more powerful than she is. * Red Solar Energy: Also, if Supergirl was to travel to an alien world with a red Sun, she would lose her powers, and therefore be as vulnerable as any other human. Red solar radiation can be synthesized as well. SuperFriends Team Members Appearance SuperFriends Comic Book: *#37 Super Friends commercials *Department of Transportation commercial featuring Supergirl Notes * Supergirl never appeared on the series. She only appeared in the comic book. * Supergirl was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. * She first appeared as: :* As Super-Girl in Superman vol.1, #123''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_1_123 Superman vol.1, #123] (August 1958) :* As Supergirl in Action Comics vol.1, #252''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_252 Action Comics vol.1, #252] (May 1959). External Links * See [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kara_Zor-El_(Earth-One) Supergirl Earth-One] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supergirl Supergirl] at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] * Superman Family - A 1970s anthology comic of Superman's supporting cast which continued Supergirl's stories after her 1970s solo series was canceled. * Superman Homepage - Supergirl Special Report * Supermanica: Supergirl - Supermanica entry on the Pre-Crisis Supergirl Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:DC characters Category:Superman supporting characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Superheroes Category:Super Family